The present invention relates to a method for controlling overweight and to health maintaining compositions having adipose tissue decomposing ability and particularly, pertains to therapeutic compositions for preventing obesity and food or beverage compositions for controlling overweight.
Females and males of middle or advanced age have a deep concernn about control of overweight or therapy of obesity for esthetic and health reasons.
Consumption of oolong tea is considered preferable for control of overweight and for therapy of obesity. Also, limiting ingestion of meals, snacks and beverages is practiced for controlling excessive intake of calories.
Of the conventional methods of controlling overweight, consumption of oolong tea may indirectly contribute to control of overweight since the oolong tea is not sweet in itself. But it is not clear that oolong tea has a positive overweight controlling effect. Also, it is not easy for persons who are inured to taking stimulating beverages such as coffee and cola to switch to oolong tea only, abstaining from all of these beverages.
The approach of limiting the ingestion of meals, snacks and beverages, etc., may be the most sure way for controlling overweight or preventing obesity, but such a practice of ingestion limiting is often difficult to exercise for a long time because of the extreme pain accompanying it.
An object of this invention is to provide a method for controlling overweight.
Another object of this invention is to provide an adipose tissue decomposing composition useful for preventing overweight or further, for therapy of obesity or hyperlipidemia.
A further object of this invention is to provide a consumable composition which does not cause overweight and, moreover, enable treatment of obesity, when served as edible or potable supplies.